Kickdrive ~ Martial Arts Collections Prince of Fighters
Warning!!: All of pages are made and belongs to LittleLulu! If you touch, edit or change the page, I will punish you in the name of the peace!! Kickdrive ~ Martial Arts Collections Prince of Fighters (Kickdrive ~ 武道大集合Prince of Fighters Kickdrive ~ Budō Daishūgō Purinsu Obu Faitāzu) is a LittleLulu's Japanese martial arts romance anime fanseries produced by LittleLulu Studio and Gallop, based on fighting otome game in same name. It is directed by Toshiaki Komura and written by LittleLulu with character design by Yoshihiko Umakoshi of Heartcatch PreCure! and Saint Seiya Omega. A series centered around Natsumi Honjo, a normal high-school student who is shy of meeting handsome young men. But she overcome it after realize that they're amazing in fighting and decided to help them training to see who is the new Prince of Fighter Tag-Team Champion to win a heart of Hunter Longstreet, an American street fighter or Shinya Yagami, a playboy fighter with Kusanagi-style martial arts. This series is inspired by The King of Fighters series by SNK/Playmore. I do not own anime or games. Story * Kickdrive ~ Martial Arts Collections Prince of Fighters Episodes After the cold battle between Gaia and Tartarus, Zeus banish Chaos to eternal sleep for good. Years later, Natsumi Honjo, a shy and timid 17-years-old high school student moved to Osaka for the Kansai dialect exams. However, when she tries to sneak into the Moko Dojo, she accidentally kissed an American man, Hunter Longstreet and quickly back off in embarrassing. Although she is too shy to meet a very handsome men, but thanks to her brothers' advice, she finally become interesting with every martial arts that boys have. Now, Natsumi is dealing with sixteen handsome young men that they will participating in Prince of Fighters Martial Arts Tournament Cup. The winner will fight Heinrich Von Hardenberg, the holder of PoF. However, Chaos has breaking free and being to wrecking havoc. Natsumi must help Hunter and Shinya Yagami to become the Prince of Fighters with all cost before it's too late. Characters * See also: Prince of Fighters Tournament qualifiers Main Protagonist - Natsumi is a main protagonist of the series. A 17-year-old high school student who was shy on handsome men at first. But thanks to her brother's advice, she become interesting with any type of martial arts the boys have. She must dealing with 16 handsome young men in order to following her father's sin to become the next Kyokugen-style karate. Her romantic relationship with both Hunter and Shinya is still hiding away from her oneself. Participants in Martial Arts Tournament - An American street fighter comes from Los Angeles for participating in PoF Tournament alongside his childhood friend Shinya Yagami. His father is a former Tai Chi Chuan student and he wish to learn more about. He accidentally kissed on Natsumi at first time they meeting. But devolved his romantic feeling for her after become interesting in martial arts and seems to have rivalry with Shinya. Fighting Style: Tai Chi Chuan. - A holder of Kusanagi sword and is a university student who become the successor to his favorite fighter, Iori Yagami. He's Hunter's childhood friend and seems to be together before he meet Natsumi. He likes to tease on Natsumi, but he and Hunter are fighting over her. His brother Seiga is a former champion and Chaos was responsible for killing him. Fighting Style: Kusanagi-style ancient weapon technique. - Hailing from France, Constant is a painter who enjoy painting for a whole time. He become a participant of PoF Tournament after he dealing Hunter about his feeling for Natsumi. Fighting Style: Kickboxing. - Hailing from Brazil, Reinaldo is a capoeira dancer who his parent are killed by Chaos. He decide to help Natsumi to get avenged his parent in order to become the champion. Fighting Style: Capoeira. - Hailing from Ukraine, Oleksiy is an 18-year-old figure skater who desire to being a famous. After learning a truth about Heinrich, he want to become participant in PoF Tournament to help Hunter into fighting against Chaos. Fighting Style: Aikido. - Hailing from China, Ching is a 17-year-old Wushu dancer who comes to know what Prince of Fighters is. His family runs a fast food stands for everyday or Summer Festival. He will become participant in PoF Tournament to win a big prize. Fighting Style: Wing Chun. - Hailing from England, Arthur is an handsome and gentle 19-year-old man from the rich aristocrat family. He comes in noble formal outfit and riding on horse. He's talent in horse riding and very popular with girls. He chosen as a participant in PoF Tournament and being admired on Natsumi. Fighting Style: Fencing. - Hailing from India, Jeevan is an Indian Bollywood star who lost his money and is kicked out. Now become the one of participant in PoF Tournament, he befriended with both Hunter and Shinya and showing his strong feeling for Natsumi in romantic drama-like moments. Fighting Style: Kalaripayattu. - Hailing from Italy, Marcello is a makeup artist who dressed as a girl because his father is a cross-dresser. When he saw Natsumi alongside Hunter, he decided to attend as a participant in PoF Tournament to show her about apologize for being a girl. Fighting Style: Nova Scrimia. - Hailing from Mexico, Victorino is a Spanish-burn Mexican bullfighter who want to show off his infamous dance since everybody don't likes him. He tried to wooing Natsumi into dancing with him, but Shinya protect her and he made Victorino out from being a participant in PoF Tournament. Fighting Style: Juego del palo. - Hailing from South Korea, Bang is a 12-year-old boy who is a biggest fan of Kim Jae-Hoon, Kim Kaphwan's younger son and being to training by his master to become the youngest fighter and next successor of him. He want to be the champion of PoF Tournament and has strong sense of justice in order to save the world from evil's scheme. Fighting Style: Taekwondo. - Hailing from Greece, Georgios is a shy 16-year-old football player who retried due to his family's domestic violence. His traumatic memories ruins his life, but right now, when he meet Natsumi and Hunter, his life made a chance to joins them as participant in PoF Tournament in order to rebuild his family's life. Fighting Style: Glima. , Hailing from South Africa, Wayne is a rapper and is very popular with white women. But his past is revealed when his girlfriend Gemma breaks him up because she married a white man, made him jealous for that. Now, with Hunter's advice, he shows his feeling for Natsumi before begin with participating in PoF Tournament in order to marrying Nana Kajima, Natsumi's best friend. Fighting Style: Silat. - Hailing from Bulgaria, Emil is a 22-year-old professional wrestler who comes from the village to participating in PoF Tournament. He always taunt on his opponent and even use his illegal attack to knock out cold. However, he almost attempt to kill Hunter after discovering that Natsumi is with him, made him banned from the Tournament. Fighting Style: Pro Wrestling. - Hailing from Thailand, Jirayu is a cocky Muay Thai fighter who his parents are killed by Chaos during invasion. He want to get avenged by befriended Natsumi and showing his romantic feeling for her. He seems arguing with Hunter, but finally accept to join the PoF Tournament to try and become the champion. Unfortunately he lost to Marcello Gelmini. Fighting Style: Muay Thai. - Hailing from Turkey, Farooq is a son of bar owner who comes to participant in PoF Tournament because he want to become the winner. However, after he lost to Emil, he can't show his feeling for Natsumi and revealing that he is married now after all. Fighting Style: Kenpo. Main Antagonists - Hailing from Russia, Nikita is Heinrich's right-handed man who aids him to keep watching over the fighters. He's the mid-boss who is arrive in the mid-way episode when he interfered and want to make Hunter banned so Heinrich have Natsumi as a part of plan to take over the world. Fighting Style: Vale Tudo. - Heinrich is a German host and current holder of the PoF Tournament. He is the primary antagonist of the series when he infected by Chaos's virus that leads the 16 fighters to fight each other. When he saw Hunter win the final match, he ordering Nikita to kidnapping Natsumi to use her as a part of his plan to take over the world. However, he was defeated by Hunter and before release Natsumi. Chaos awakened and killed him as a punishment for his failure. Fighting Style: Ringen. - Chaos is a true antagonist of series and his true enemy is Natsumi all alone. In the past, Zeus banished him by putting into the eternal slumber forever. Chaos's virus has infecting on Heinrich's body, makes him evil to host the PoF Tournament. However, when Heinrich is defeated, Chaos banish him by implanted and takes Natsumi hostage, say he want her to show him a real fighter in history. Although he managed to overwhelming all sixteen fighters, Chaos is killed by Natsumi's Haou Shoukou Ken. Other Characters TBA Locations - This is a dojo where Hunter and Shinya are trained by their senpai Wataru Kimimura. Later, Natsumi joins in as a new student in the end. - This is a high school where Natsumi, Hunter and Shinya enrolled to takes the Kansai dialect exams. - This is a main stadium where the Prince of Fighters Tournament has holding, hosted by Heinrich Von Hardenberg, the current champion. The winner will received the champion belt and grand prizes. Factious Voice Actors Category:LittleLulu Studio Category:Fan Anime Category:Romance Category:Tournament Category:Martial Arts Category:Fighting games Category:OtomeRomantica Team Category:Team Mugen